White Sandy Beach
by He23t
Summary: Love will always be there for you no matter how far apart you are Inspired by:Israel kamakawiwo'ole


Finn strolls down the edge of the shoreline as he gaze upon the setting sun and the surroundings, he marveled the beauty of the beach, the vast sandy shoreline of pure white, palm trees as it's leafs blew at the gentle breeze of the wind and the blue crystal clear ocean that stretches beyond the horizon as waves crashes down on the shoreline.

It was not the first time he was here. For the past 15 years till present nothing has change even though he got older. The young and adventurous kid was now 6 feet 3 inches tall with a lean well build body that most people would refer to him as a jock but his personality never changes as he was still the little adventurer at heart and his blonde luscious hair was still the same messy style when he was still a kid but just cut short, wearing now only blue a white sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and sandals he continue to stroll down the shoreline as he remembers all the good times and the experience he shared with all of his friends and most of all a certain radical dame.

"Man...this place never changes. I just wish that everyone was here and..you too Marcy..." Finn though as he remembers the day that everyone went there separate ways.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK (4 years ago)_

 _Marceline was in the terminal of the airport waiting for her plane to depart, she was 5'7'' in height, brown skin, very curvaceous and have C cup size breast that made all the girls in her class before very envious(especially Fionna) and often call her a goddess, she was wearing a red shirt and black pants with green sneakers carrying only just a blue backpack and a briefcase, inside it her most prize possession her red bass guitar. She is accepted to the college for gifted student in New York city and such as seeing as a musical prodigy herself she was thrilled to be enrolled in her dream college. As she was about to gather her things and about to headed towards the gate to where her plane she froze as someone grasp her shoulder, as she turns around to confront the figure around her she was meet with piercing blue eyes that was all familiar to her._

 _"Finn..." Marceline said softly as she was about to speak Finn suddenly wraps he's hands around her neck and hugs her tightly as Marcy notice he's hands were shaking._

 _"Marcy..I..I'll..m-" Finn was trying so hard to say the words as he was fighting to hold back his feelings for her as it grows and grows from his aching heart. Then Marceline wraps her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders._

 _"I'll miss you..too..you weenie..." Marceline whispered as she started to cry on his shoulder._

 _They both embraced and cried each other for what it seems like an eternity for them fearing that they will be gone from the rest of their lives forever. Eventually they pulled back from each other. Marcy wipes her tears as she look at Finn's blue eyes she gently caress his cheek Finn looks at her blushing red, her thumb slowly wipe away the tears that keep falling from his eyes._

 _"Well meet again ... I promise" Marceline then grabs Finn's head and presses her lips with he's._

 _Finn was caught of guard but then slowly accepted it as he deepens the kiss as his hands roam around the back of her shoulder pulling them closer and tighter. They both kiss passionately as there tongues fight for dominance as they both moan in ecstasy._

 _They pulled away grasping for air as they both blush from embarrassment and turning away not looking at each other. Finn then turns back at Marcy and slowly took her hand as he smiled at the beautiful girl that has been there for him through out his life. Marcy felt his grasp as she turns and gaze upon his smile, feeling_ _butterfly's in her stomach and lingering pain coming within her heart._

 _As the gate of her flight finally opens Finn's thought falls back to reality as he look at Marcy for the last time before he let go of her hand._

 _"Bye Finn" Marceline said softly turns and headed to towards the gate as her tears have come back and fallen from her face and to the ground._

 _"Bye... Marcy" Finn quietly says as he turn around hanging he's head as leaves the airport. Finn was just outside of the airport metal fence as he look upon the horizon as he saw the plane that Marceline was on board took off and headed towards the sky, some minutes later the plane disappeared within the clouds. Finn then turns around and walks toward his car as he drives away and headed home._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS._

* * *

Finn shook his memory from his thoughts as he continue to walk the shoreline of the beach leaving impressions in the sand but it slowly fades at the mercy of the waves. As he stared into the distance he saw a lonely coconut tree but not just any other tree from the land as it was at the edge of the shoreline just barely touching the ocean, a coconut tree he knew all to well.

"Is...that...it can't be" Finn stammered as he sprints towards the coconut tree.

The tree that stand before Finn was just only just a regular coconut tree but to him it mean the world to him than anyone else because this is were he and Marceline made a promise to each other. As he look on of it's sagging body of the tree he spots the familiar marking he made from years before.

"Finn + Marceline" inside the form of a heart.

Finn cannot believe that his marking has stood the test of time for 15 years, Finn then slowly placed his hand on the mark as it flooded his mind with memories he have with Marceline.

After that he let go of the marking then turns he's head towards the sunset as. Finn then slowly sits down on the soft sand as he watches the sun going down the horizon as he closes his eyes and remembers the promise he have made.

* * *

 _(FLASHBACK 15 years) (Finn is 7 years old while Marceline is 8)_

 _(Finn was wearing only his blue swimming trunks while Marceline wearing a red two piece swimsuit. they both put sunscreens in each others bodies then tickling and giggling all the way)_

 _I saw you in my dream_  
 _We were walking hand in hand_  
 _On a white sandy beach of Hawaii_

 _(they were walking hand in hand as they explore the beach)_

 _We were playing in the sun_  
 _We were having so much fun_  
 _On a white sandy beach of Hawaii_

 _(Marceline then started sprinting with Finn following in pursuit as they shouted and laugh all the way through the beach_ )

 _The sound of the ocean_  
 _Soothes my restless soul_  
 _The sound of the ocean_  
 _Rocks me all night long_

 _(then they tumble down on the soft sand as they lay side by side panting from the all that running, later then they sit up and stare at the vastness of the ocean, seagulls flying over them and power of the waves crashing down upon the shore in a beautiful_ _synth. Marceline then lays her head on Finn's shoulder as she feel the warm feeling of longing towards her friend while Finn madly blushes and smiles.)_

 _Those half-hound summer days_  
 _lying there in the sun_  
 _On a white sandy beach of Hawaii_

 _(They sit back up, dusted all the excess sand on the backs and rears and continue on walking on the beach)_

 _The sound of the ocean_  
 _Soothes my restless soul_  
 _The sound of the ocean_  
 _Rocks me all night long_

 _(At the edge of the beach they see a coconut tree, they walk close to it as it swings and sways on the wind, Finn then turns to Marceline "Marcy I know that were friends for a long time now and...I.. I just.. want to say...- Finn was cut off by Marceline's finger placed onto his lips as he look up to see her as tears fell from her eyes, Finn was afraid that he have hurt her "I love you" Marceline blurted out, Finn was so happy as he embrace her with a warm hug as Marceline pressed her body against t him and cry's in he's shoulders)_

 _Last night in my dream_  
 _I saw your face again_  
 _We were there in the sun_  
 _On a white sandy beach_  
 _On... oooonnnnn of Hawaii_

 _(They slowly pulled back from the hug as they both blushing madly, then they both stare deeply in to there eyes seeing the vast void of their souls ever shine beautifully. Finn makes his first move as he slowly cups Marcy cheek with his palm slowly closing the distance between there faces, Finn presses his lips into hers as he feel the softness of her lips, Marceline moans as she wraps her arms around Finn as they share there First kill between then for what it seem like forever after they pull away to breath they both stare each other until they both begun laughing "So you want to be my radical dame?" Finn said as Marceline punches his shoulder "Of course weenie!" said is she chuckled in delight "Well then" Finn picked up a large sharp shell as she carve an initials in the Tree._

 _F + M enclosed inside a heart._

 _"Then I will make a promise to you that I will stand by your side FOREVER!" Finn said fist pump in the air as he declared his loyalty to Marceline his radical dame._

 _"Oh Finn" Marceline said as she patted his head_

 _"I hope you can back declaration Hero!" Marceline said as she playfully shoves Finn and runs away_

 _"Come and catch me lover boy!" Marceline shouted as she jumps into ocean Finn just grins._

 _"ADVENTURE!" Finn shouted as he chases Marceline then joins her in the ocean splashing and playing all afternoon long.)_

 _FLASHBACK END._

* * *

Finn then jolts up from his daydream as he realizes that the sun was now gone from sight and the stars came out covering the whole sky with beautifully twinkling stars in the thousands and the moon that dominates the sky giving out its white luminescent glow to the beach, Finn let out a big sigh as he then stands upright stretching his arm wide then dusted off some sand from his shirt and shorts, as he was about to turn leave he heard a footsteps coming from behind him as he turn his head with the most beautiful face that he thought he'd never seen again.

"Hello Finn"

Finn was lost for words as he saw Marceline again wearing a bikini top that compliments her bust and a blue denim shorts that shows off her curves and thighs, Finn was shocked seeing her here.

"But how?"

"I already finish Finn who new it only takes 3 and half years to finish" Marceline said with a smile to her face as she leans over to his ear.

"Did you miss me?...

Finn then grabs her cheek with his palm and faces her eye to eye.

"Everyday my love"

Marceline then lounges forward wrapping her slender arm around Finn's neck as she connects her lips with his in a full make out kiss. Finn's hand roams around her waist and to her hips sending shocks up her spine, as there tongues lick every part of there mouths they savor the passion they have for each other in a long time until later, they broke apart while gasping for air. But they were not quite done yet as they quickly started again with much ferocity in there kiss, they pulled each other closer, Marceline then jumps and hooked her legs around Finn's waist deepens the kiss as Finn lavish her tongue in a unending pleasure.

As while Finn was carrying Marceline he lost his balance and they both fell in the soft sand but surprisingly they did not end there make out, on top Marceline then swirls her tongue with Finn as they both pleasure themselves as her hands spread out on the soft sand pushing her head down on the kiss as Finn roams he's hand around Marcy's chest as he slowly grab her breast slightly caressing them which make Marceline moan, after an hour of pure love making they pulled out gasping for air.

Marceline sit upward on Finn's hips as she feel a pole poking around her core which made her giggle.

"Look's like someone's awake" Marceline said as gyrates her hips teasing Finn while he moans, As Finn looks onto her eyes as he sees the lust in her eyes. Finn grins as he sit's up and leans to her ear.

"Wanna take this to my room" Finn softly whispers. Marceline lick her lips.

"Oh yes"

Finn then lifts Marceline bridal style and carry her to his cabin.

(Few hours later)

Faint traces of moonlight shown though the window, and it touch there entwined hands as they look forward on the future together

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey everyone! it's the He23t here and it's** **been a freaking long time since I made a story/one-shot, and it feels good to write even tho I'm not really much of a writer.**

 **It took about 5 days to finish this story since I have editing on my plots to make look great and I was struggling about it but I didn't give up and here it is.**

 **And hey I was wondering if I can make a LEMON Scene in the next chapter but it will be hard since it's not my specialty so I need help on that .**

 **Anyway I need advice on Lemons, if so just PM me or Review**

 **And thanks! Review or Favorite**

 **Criticism is allowed**


End file.
